Guess Who? That's Who!
by DwayneA
Summary: The tweenagers go to a rock concert where Angelica goes crazy trying to find out who is on stage?


It was a beautiful summer evening. The night sky was filled with stars and a full moon. Our favorite tweenagers, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Angelica, were at a summer concert with the rest of their Junior High School friends. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil had brought their dates with them.  
  
Tonight's concert featured the Canadian rock group, "The Guess Who".  
  
"Great concert Kimi?" asked Tommy.  
  
"It certainly is" said Kimi. "I didn't get any of this in Paris."  
  
"Hey Tommy" asked Angelica, "Who's playing on stage tonight?"  
  
"Guess Who," said Tommy.  
  
"That's what I wanted to know."  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"So tell me their name."  
  
"I already did! Guess Who!"  
  
"Michael Jackson?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"KISS?"  
  
"Guess Who!"  
  
"The Rolling Stones!"  
  
"No no no... Guess Who!"  
  
"I just wanted to know who's on stage!"  
  
"Guess Who!"  
  
Angelica growled.  
  
Tommy's girlfriend Tonya started laughing.  
  
"Never mind!" said a frusterated Angelica.  
  
Tonya commented to Tommy, "It look's like she's come undone, if you know what I mean."  
  
She turned to Chuckie.  
  
"Chuckie, is there a band on stage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does that band have a name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know the name of that band on stage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell me the name of the band on stage."  
  
"I don't know. Who's on stage?"  
  
"Guess Who!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not The Who, The Guess Who!"  
  
Chuckie's girlfriend Samantha burst into laughter along with Tonya.  
  
"Phil, who is on stage?" said Angelica  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"Oh never mind. Lil, what's the name of the band on stage?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
Lil's boyfriend Timmy and Phil's girlfriend Lindsay both started laughing along with Tonya and Samantha.  
  
"Hey Kimi. Do you see the band on stage?" asked Angelica.  
  
"No I don't see The Band. That's a different group entirely."  
  
"On stage Kimi, look! See the band?!"  
  
"No that's not The Band, The Band's performing later on. Guess Who is on stage."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not The Who! The Guess Who!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Guess Who's the name of the group!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The name of the group playing on stage!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The band!"  
  
"The band?"  
  
"No, The Band's performing later. Right now, we're listening to Guess Who."  
  
"Guess Who is on stage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. So the name of the band is Yes."  
  
"No Angelica, Yes is not even at this concert."  
  
"Then Guess Who is on stage?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"Guess Who?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's what I just said, Yes is on stage!"  
  
"No, Yes is not here. Guess Who is on stage."  
  
"What are you asking me for!?"  
  
The song that "The Guess Who" were playing finished and the band leader was beginning to announce the next song when he and his band noticed that people were starting to look at Angelica. All was silent, except for Angelica and Kimi's voices.  
  
"Guess Who is on stage?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Yes" said Kimi.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I just said that!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what's the name of the band on stage?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"I'm asking you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No! The name of the band on stage!"  
  
"Guess Who is on stage."  
  
"I'm asking you who's on stage Kimi!"  
  
"I though it was Guess Who."  
  
"Guess Who?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go ahead and tell me."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"That's who?"  
  
"No, Guess Who."  
  
Everyone in the audience was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey, you guys and gals are pretty funny" said the leader of Guess Who. "Why don't you come up here on stage?"  
  
Proudly, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi walked through the crowds up to the stage. An embarrassed Angelica followed.  
  
"You kids could have a career in comedy" said the leader of "The Guess Who".  
  
"What's your name?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"The name of your band?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
Everyone in the audience laughed.  
  
"When you guys get paid, who gets the money?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Every dollar of it" said Guess Who's leader.  
  
"Who gets the money?!"  
  
"We do. Every dollar. Sometimes our wives come down and collect it."  
  
"Whose wives?"  
  
"No, our wives, the ones that are married to Guess Who."  
  
"So, you're a polygamist, eh?"  
  
There were even more laughs.  
  
"When you guys perform, how do you sign your name?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Guess Who" said the band leader.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's not Who, it's Guess Who."  
  
"How do you sign your name to the contract?"  
  
"That's how we sign it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
Everyone in the audience was laughing hysterically.  
  
Angelica was really angry and frusterated now.  
  
"That's what I want to know!!!"  
  
"The japanese girl is right" said the band leader. "We are Guess Who."  
  
"I want to know who is on stage!"  
  
"Sorry," said Kimi. "Guess Who is on stage."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh they're up next, but we're not talking about them" said Kimi.  
  
Everyone in the audience burst into laughter.  
  
"Now what's the name of the band?" asked Angelica.  
  
"No, What is not not even at this concert" said Kimi.  
  
The audience laughed.  
  
"I'm not asking you who's not here" yelled Angelica.  
  
"Right; Who isn't here." said Kimi.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Take it easy Angelica."  
  
"I just want to know, who's the band on stage?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"Guess Who?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"So the name of the band is That's Right" said Angelica  
  
"No, That's Right isn't even at this concert" said Kimi.  
  
"I'm not asking you who's not here Kimi!"  
  
"You don't need to; Who isn't here."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They're up next, we're not talking about them."  
  
"There I go with that phrase again!"  
  
Everybody in the audience was laughing hysterically.  
  
"So, who's the band on stage?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Guess Who," said Kimi.  
  
"Guess who is on stage?"  
  
"Naturally!"  
  
Everybody in the audience burst into laughter.  
  
"Guess Who's on stage?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Naturally" said Kimi.  
  
"Guess Who?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"So the name of the band is Naturally?"  
  
"No, Guess Who is on stage."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh they're up..."  
  
"Don't even think about it Kimi!"  
  
The audience laughed hysterically.  
  
Angelica turned to the band leader.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"No what is not our name."  
  
"I'm not asking you who you're not! I wanna know what the name of your band is!"  
  
"Guess Who is our band."  
  
"I don't know, what's your name?"  
  
"Guess Who."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We're not Who; we're Guess Who."  
  
"Don't start with me!" shouted Angelica. "Just get off the stage!"  
  
One hour later, the concert ended. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Kimi drove home with their chaperones, Grandpa and Lulu, dropping off Tonya, Samantha, Timmy, and Lindsay at their homes.  
  
"How did you like the band Kimi?" asked Chuckie.  
  
"I loved it!" said Kimi.  
  
"There's just one thing I don't know" said Angelica. "What was the name of the band?"  
  
"Guess Who!" said Tommy.  
  
"Please leave me alone," said Angelica.  
  
Phil said, "My parents gave us all tickets to next week's concert. Guess who will be playing?"  
  
Angelica said, "You're starting to drive me insane, and if you don't cut it out, I'm going to scream bloody murder!"  
  
Phil said, "Nope -- You're Starting To Drive Me Insane played here 3 months ago, and If You Don't Cut It Out, I'm Going To Scream Bloody Murder's won't be in town for another month -- Twisted Sister will be playing next week."  
  
A fuming Angelica said "How about Twisted Angelica?"  
  
Angelica got so mad, she chased her friends home.  
  
The End 


End file.
